1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a folding table and seating apparatus and in particular to a folding table and seating apparatus with a narrow table that may be folded for storage and folded to form a seatback with an associated complementary bench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding table and seating devices are well known and have become common place in large multipurpose use spaces that are utilized at various times as dining rooms, meeting halls, lecture rooms and for other uses. In such spaces, it is often desirable that multipurpose furniture be used. This furniture normally includes tables, chairs, benches and/or stools and related equipment, or table and seat combinations. Such furniture provides added utility if it folds so that the assemblies have a smaller profile for storage and requires a storage base. Folding tables that have accompanying stools and benches are well known and provide seating and table space, but require a relatively small amount of storage space. Examples of folding and seating devices include: U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,937, U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,809, U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,480 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,628, all assigned to SICO Inc., of Edina, Minn., the Assignee of the present application.
Although such tables have been successful in providing folding furniture with associated seating, still further improvements are possible. A combination table and seating system is marketed under the trade name ConverTable by SICO, Inc. and includes a folding table and seating assembly with a bench and a table top. In addition, the table top folds to a position wherein the table top forms a seatback to the bench. The assembly also folds to a compact storage position wherein the seatback and seat bottom extends substantially vertically to provide for a high degree of nesting, thereby requiring less storage space. The ConverTable table system also provides for edge to edge mounting when configured as a bench and table so that a wide table surface is formed by the joined unit with benches extending along both sides of the tabletop. The bench may include a folding leg that retracts in a storage position and is raised so that the frame is supported on casters. The assembly may be easily transported from one location to another when supported only on the casters. Such a table and seating system provides great benefits as there is relatively small footprint for storage with a high degree of nesting. Moreover, the units provide for a table and seating unit as well as seating with a seat back. Such flexibility provides great utility.
Although the ConverTable system and other systems have been very successful in providing multi-use furniture, further improvements are possible. To improve the footprint, the framework dimensions could be configured to maximize stability while reducing the framework footprint and minimizing any potential tripping hazards. Moreover, folding should be controlled and eliminate the possibility of instability due to over folding, while minimizing the risks of pinching fingers for operators. The linkage should also be simple and reliable to facilitate movement of each of the assemblies between the various positions. The framework for such a table and seating system should provide for sturdy and inexpensive manufacture and also be lightweight so that the system may be easily moved and/or lifted.
It can be seen that a new and improved folding table and seating system is needed. Such a system should provide for safe and easy conversion between a table and seating configuration wherein the system has a bench and complementary tabletop, a seating configuration wherein the system forms a bench and a complementary seat back and a storage position wherein the elements are folded to a substantially vertical position for a high degree of nesting. Moreover, such a system should maximize stability while minimizing the footprint. The system should also provide for safe controlled movement and folding between the different configurations. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with folding tables and seating systems.